Santa Claus
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Albus, Minerva and Filius dress up for the holidays. It seems that "Santa" gives gifts that "aren't material items". Well . . . just read it and you'll see what I mean. Reviews make me smile!


**Dedication: at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I'd be giving them away for free?**

**Rating: G**

**

* * *

**

Santa Claus

"Albus Dumbledore!! No!! No way in hell am I going through with this!! I refuse to take in any part!! We _both_ look ridiculous!!"

Albus looked to Minerva and met her eyes, he smiled, "Be Mrs. Claus for one day. Put some smiles on the faces of your cubs", he knew that would get her to do it.

Minerva opened her mouth to argue and then quickly closed it. She sighed, "Fine."

They were both dressed very festively for Christmas. Albus as Santa Claus, in the traditional outfit that everyone knows about. And Minerva in a long red and white cloak with a red under dress as Mrs. Claus. He offered his arm to her and she took it while reluctantly rolling her eyes.

"We're meeting Filius in The Great Hall.", Albus informed his Deputy.

"Ummm…Okay…", Minerva said, hardly seeing how that was relevant, "Albus", her eyes widened, "You didn't."

"I did. He took much more convincing than you did", Albus chuckled.

"Sometimes you scare me", Minerva shook her head slowly as they came to the large doors of The Great Hall, "I'm almost frightened to go in. I had better see a lovely raise on my desk Monday morning after humiliating myself like this."

"Stop being a spoil sport and come on", Albus pushed open the doors.

They both walked in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables with their arms linked. It took a minute for everyone to notice and soon all four house tables were either staring wide-eyed or almost falling out of their seats with laughter.

The two professors sat at the table and then Professor Flitwick was noticed in his costume, not unlike one of Santa's elves' costumes. The three were seated together with Professor Dumbledore in the middle.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, gave a small holiday speech and clapped his hands before sitting down as all of the food appeared before them.

Minerva leaned toward Albus, "Is this how you're planning on firing me?", he gave her a shocked and confused look, "You know that they-the students- will never look at me the same way ever again.", they both laughed and continued eating.

"There _is_ something that I didn't mention to either of you two about the whole Santa Claus thing.", Minerva and Filius looked horrified at each other and then at Albus as he continued, "We'll be doing the whole 'Santa Claus' act and _both of you_ have to be there.", he pointed to the corner of the room to the left, behind the staff table, "That's my chair", he said proudly, with a smile.

Minerva snorted at how absurd he was making this. Then she laughed, "No. No, no, no. Simply; no."

"Minnie…", Albus pleaded with his eyes.

"I hate it when you do this to me. I hate those puppy dog eyes!!", Minerva tore her gaze away from Albus and she groaned, "If, and only _if_, you can Filius to agree, then so will I.", she smiled, knowing that it would never happen.

"Filius?", Albus smiled to him and waited for a reply.

"If I get to see Minerva being Mrs. Claus, then I'm in.", Filius laughed out loud.

"Grrr!!", Minerva groaned low in her throat.

"Looks like you're going to be my Mrs. Claus for a day, doesn't it?", Albus smiled smugly at Minerva.

"Sometimes I hate you both.", Minerva growled.

The three of them pulled Albus' chair out in front of the staff table. Then Albus…erm…Santa Claus…turned to all four tables and loudly spoke.

"The time for gift giving has begun. Please come up one by one and ask for your hearts' desire. Within reason, of course.", his eyes twinkled.

The students quickly formed a line that wound around The Entire Great Hall. One by one a student would sit on Albus' lap and ask for something small, mostly school related. And then Minerva would transfigure a feather, out of the pile behind her, into the specific item.

After about three hours every wish had been fulfilled, save the staff. No one would sit on Albus' lap and as he asked each one if they wanted to, Minerva would laugh from behind his chair.

"Albus, do you really think that Severus would sit on your lap like a bloody first year and ask you for a bloody Christmas gift?", Minerva laughed at the memory of the potions master as a first year.

"How about you, Minerva? Care to tell Santa what it is that you wish for", Albus asked very boldly and patted his knee with one hand as he smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Well…If I am Mrs. Claus then _you_ should be able to tell _me_ what I want", she smirked.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll guess?", Albus smirked back.

"As you wish, dear Headmaster.", Minerva laughed as she sat on Albus' lap, "Your first guess?"

"A green feathered quill with golden tips and a gold stand?", Albus guessed.

"That would be nice, but not what I was thinking of."

"Shall I guess again?", he questioned.

"Guess a thousand times, but you will not guess it", Minerva challenged.

"So, one thousand is my limit?", his eyes twinkled.

"Sure…Why not? Now, though, you only have nine hundred and ninety-nine more guesses.", she teased.

"I shall guess until I win", Albus thought deeply for a few moments, "Give me a clue, no matter how vague."

"I will give you two; only one person may give it to me, and be accepted. And second; it is not a material item.", she concluded.

"A plotbunny?", Albus innocently asked. (A/N: I just had to say it!! Sorry!!)

"A what?", Minerva gave him a 'What-The-Bloody-Hell-Are-You-Talking-About-?' Look.

"A plotbunny…Nevermind…Nothing…", Albus smiled to himself and continued to think…

"You'll never guess. You might as well give up.", she teased him again, "Only nine hundred and ninety eight more guesses."

"Lucky me", Albus sarcastically said as her wrapped an arm around her waist. She shivered a bit, "Cold?"

"I shouldn't be, but I am a little chilly.", Minerva meekly replied.

Rolanda Hooch and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had been watching the two of them the whole time. All of them were rolling their eyes and groaning in annoyance and disgust until Rolanda finally got annoyed with them enough and walked up to Albus and Minerva.

"If you don't kiss her within the next five seconds, I'm going to quit", Rolanda put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, doing her best impression of Minerva when she was _trying_ to hold her temper.

"I beg your pardon?", Minerva gave her a surprised look.

"I can explain", Minerva started, "He made me-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!! You're flirting!! And I, for one, am sick of it!! Just bloody stop it!! Stop this insanity!!", Rolanda fumed.

"I think all that altitude from flying has finally gotten to your head, Minerva snapped at Rolanda as she attempted to stand up, but Albus wouldn't let her. She turned her head to face him, "Albus, please let me stand-". And then he kissed her, "Albus!!", Minerva gasped.

Rolanda stared at them wide-eyed, "Don't ever do that when I'm around ever, _ever_ again!!", she shrieked.

Minerva was staring wide-eyed also, but her eyes were locked with Albus'.

"Sorry, my dear, I just can't have my flying instructor quitting on me, now can I?", he smiled.

"You guessed right.", Minerva said as she looked away and blushed.

Then Rolanda walked away singing a little song;

"I saw Minnie kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night…"

**THE END!!

* * *

**

(**A/N:** This is dedicated to Ms.President who gave me then plotbunny by giving my a suggestion to add to my 'You're Too Much Of A Harry Potter Freak If…' list. She said "You're too much of a Harry Potter freak if… You see Santa and start to think about how much he looks like Dumbledore"…Thus this plotbunny was born!! Much love to you Ms.President!!)


End file.
